There are various types of wearable devices, such as wristwatches, smartwatches, or bio signal detectors, which may be worn on the user's body, particularly on his wrist. A wrist-mounted wearable device may include a device casing, a pair of straps, and connection pins for coupling the straps to the casing. A diversity of materials come into availability for the straps.
The straps, when formed of a non-metallic material, e.g., urethane, silicone, carbon, leather, or fabric, are vulnerable to tear or wear from repetitive use or frequent swapping.
Use of a tool for releasing the straps out of the casing may damage or deform the straps.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.